


Three

by RageHappyThunder



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Descriptions of OCD, M/M, Other, Polyamorous relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyThunder/pseuds/RageHappyThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two was the number of wheels a bike had, right? When Joel was learning to ride a bike, one of the most prominent memories he had was falling and being yelled at by his dad. Two was the number of wheeled his car lost when he had a big accident at the ripe age of eighteen. Joel was scared to drive for two years after that. And because Joel was scared, it reminded him of his first panic attack when he ventured too far into a cave and thought he was doing to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three

  
Joel hated anything that didn’t come in threes, because three was his happy number. Three reminded him of how many petals was left when he was playing the ‘he loves me, he loves me not’ game and finally got his first kiss because anticipation was killing them both (Although they both knew how it was going to end regardless.) Three was the number of days left until he got to see his family again only to find out that they had come early to surprise him when he was younger and scared of life. Three was the number of deserts he got on the seventh birthday when his dad said he could only have one and his mom overruled him.

Three was the number of days it took Joel to get the nerve to ask Ray out, three was the number of weeks it took him to realize he was in love with Ray (But it took him  six more weeks to admit it), and three was the number of months they’ve been living together.

 

Two was not a good number for Joel, though. Don’t get him wrong, he loved Ray with every fiber of his being, but the number two just didn’t work for him.

Two was the number of wheels a bike had, right? When Joel was learning to ride a bike, one of the most prominent memories he had was falling and being yelled at by his dad. Two was the number of wheels his car lost when he had a big accident at the ripe age of eighteen. Joel was scared to drive for two years after that. And because Joel was scared, it reminded him of his first panic attack when he ventured too far into a cave and thought he was doing to die. And when he remembered this, he remembered all the people in his life who died and remembered the two dozen roses he got from people who felt bad, and then the flowers died and people stopped caring about him, because he grew up. This then remember him of growing up and growing old, and that reminded him of leaving Ray. Which he didn’t want to do.

Two was a bad number for Joel, so when he turns to dial on the stove to cook he turns it three times, he locks the door three times, and turns out the light three times. Because three was a good number for Joel. It was lucky for him.

 

So when Joel thought about how many people were living in his apartment, bad memories would flow into him like ocean water with no where else to go.

 

And then there was this intern.

See this intern was smart, witty, everything he did was adorable and he was so passionate about his work.

 

And one day, said intern had no where to go. Something about being short on cash and needing a place to crash, he was desperate but not to the point of utter anxiety. Not that anyone could tell anyway.

Joel offered. That’s all, a simple offering to a friend, fellow employee, in their time of need. Ray approved.

 

Actually, Ray approved way more then Joel thought he would; when he’d come home late from work they would be curled around the xbox, Ray shoving JJ and the other swatting the controller out of Ray’s hands. Both of them giggled a school boy type of laugh and Joel couldn’t help but smile.

 

There were three. Three people living in Joel’s (and Ray’s) apartment, and the number three reminded Joel of the number of songs he and his garage band wrote in high school and they weren’t even that shitty. Music reminded Joel of the sweet 8 bit tune that played when he beat his first video games, and that reminded him of work which reminded him of Ray and when he thought about Ray his heart would flutter in his chest like a butterfly in a cage.

And then cages would remind Joel of that one time Ray was put in a cage with Rebel and a smirk would creep onto Joel’s face.

Three was a happy number.

 

~~~

 

He wanted Ray to ask. He didn’t know  _what_  he wanted Ray to ask but he wanted him to ask it. It’s been a few weeks, and JJ had told them that he’d leave and get out of their hair but Ray, being more vocal and more versed in being social than Joel, told him there was no rush.

That his company was always wanted here. So JJ stayed and he was…

Comfortable.

 

Maybe a little too comfortable when he’s sitting on the couch in between Joel and Ray, Joel had his arm around JJ and JJ had his cheek pressed on Joel’s chest; while Ray’s arm was slinked around JJ’s waist and his head resting on his shoulder.

JJ feels like the worst and best part of this was it was so damn comfortable.

 

“JJ,” the only response Joel got was a very half assed  _hmm_  murmured into his chest.

Ray took the reigns quickly, he knew Joel was just going to dance around the subject and he has two left feet.

“You wanna date?” Ray said curtly, “Like both of us.”

Joel and Ray had talked about this. In depth. it’s not that they weren’t happy with each other no, Ray was ecstatic to be with Joel and Ray made Joel’s heart go all funny when he was around. (Though that might be a health problem Joel need to look at.)

But JJ felt nice with them, he clicked with both of them, Ray and him being video game dorks and Joel and him having the same bad habits. Plus experimentation wouldn’t hurt and they both had enough love to go around.

 

JJ lifted up his head from Joel’s chest and looked at Ray with half lidded eyes.

“I’ve done weirder things.”

Joel let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“I want a date though.”  
“What?” Ray asked.

“Woo me,” JJ said as he buried his head into Joel’s chest a little more.

“What weird things have you done?” Joel asked, rubbing circles into JJ’s shoulder.

“That doesn’t sound like wooing.” Ray scoffed and poked JJ side, making him jolt a little.

Joel reached a hand over to Ray and brushed his hair that was dangling down his forehead.

Three was a good number for Joel, because it reminded him of how many people were in this relationship, and that made him the happiest.

 


End file.
